Sueños Humedos
by YueDark
Summary: ¿Cómo me puede haber trastornado una simple mujer? Tengo que hacerla mía, no aguantare mucho mas... Todo el tiempo lo supiste y no te apiadaste de mi, que maldita eres Tenten... Y ahora vas a pagar… pagaras con creces mujer… RESUBIDO, CORREGIDO, NUEVO FINAL


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Maldito).**

**La historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**.**

**Sueños Húmedos**

**.**

**.**

Sentía un calor sofocador, la habitación cada vez era mas caliente. Su respiración era entrecortada, ya no tenía conciencia de si mismo. Se encontraba en la habitación de aquella irresistible kunoichi, sus cuerpos libraban una batalla. Se besaban apasionadamente, ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con maestría; aun sobre la ropa. Aquello aun le parecia completamente irreal, ni siquiera su prodigiosa mente recordaba como habia llegado a eso.

Neji estaba sobre ella, tocando todas sus curvas fieramente; su lujuria no le permitía hacerlo de otro modo. Poco a poco fue metiendo la mano por debajo de la blusa de ella, la joven sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir las frías manos de él sobre su seno izquierdo. Sin pensarlo mucho Neji fue subiendo la blusa de ella y estrujo fuertemente sus senos; se comportaba sin un mínimo de delicadeza, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más bajos. La castaña gimió sonoramente al sentir el tacto del ojiperla.

De pronto el deseo nublo su vista por completo, la vista que tenian ante ellos le mareo levemente, frente a él, los ergidos pechos de su acompañante destilaron lujuria, sin ser capaz aun de moverse los contemplo por un instante. La chica parecio hartarse y de un jalon lo beso con pasion. Sin hacerse mucho del rogar el Hyuuga bajo sus besos hasta su cuello, lo lamio y mordisqueo suavemente; no queria apresurar tanto las cosas. Su amiga estaba descontrolada, fuera de si, con tan poco estaba demasiado excitada, asi que gemía quedamente al oído de su compañero.

La kunoichi, coloco sus manos en el borde de la yukata de él. Se abrió paso por la prenda y acaricio con suavidad el torso de Neji, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, sus caricias se volvieron salvajes. Apretaba entre sus manos los pezones duros del shinobi, arañaba sus pectorales, el Hyuuga solo se arqueaba de placer. Los carnoso labios de ella sonrieron al verlo rendido ante sus caricias.

Un brillo obscureció sus opalinos ojos, un brillo de deseo, pasión, lujuria. Claramente no habia olvidado los deslumbrantes pechos de la mujer. Fue inevitable, apretó los ojos, cuando sintió la suave y caliente lengua de Neji posesionarse de uno de sus pechos. Una de las manos de él tomo su otro pecho y apretó el pezón, ella dejo escapar un pequeño grito, Neji sonrió complacido, al parecer el placer que le brindaba a su acompañante era bien recibido.

El azabache seguía probando los deliciosos senos de ella, cuando desabrocho el único botón del pantalón de la castaña para abrirse paso a su intimidad. Primero comenzó con un suave masaje, pero comenzó a sentir una urgencia arrebatadora, por lo cual introdujo salvajemente uno de sus dedos adentro de ella, en ese momento la trigueña grito el nombre de él, Neji apretó los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento.

Marco un movimiento rápido, de adentro hacia afuera de ella, luego introdujo un segundo dedo. Ninguno de los dos era consiente de lo que hacían. Pasó poco tiempo y sintió como la vagina de la chica se contraía; aun con sus dedos adentro. Los jugos femeninos bañaron sus dedos, en ese preciso instante la deliciosa boquita de la mujer lanzo un grito de infinito placer. Su primer orgasmo la había azotado con fuerza.

Ambos jóvenes de 18 años normalizaron sus respiraciones, mientras cumplian con la tarea de desvestirse completamente en busca de un placer mayor. Neji la desvistió primero, aunque lo hizo bruscamente, lo que a ella parecio no molestarle, de hecho, la encendió aun mas, nunca creyó que Neji fuera asi de apasionado cuando se lo proponia.

Ella ya se encontraba desnuda cuando comenzó a quitar los pantalones del él, en ese momento rodo para quedar encima de su compañero. El chico la miro con un poco de confusión, el rostro de la morena se lleno picardía. Ella paso su lengua por sus labios para posteriormente acercarse al oído de Neji. Comenzó a morder, succionar y lamer con una parsimonia enloquecedora, el lóbulo de este. Neji se comenzó a desesperar, quería ser más salvaje, hacerla suya de una buena vez.

La kunoichi le impedía moverse al sentir sus manos suaves acariciar su muestra de hombría con increíble maestría. su compañera bajo, lamio sus pectorales; beso y mordió los pezones de él, Neji solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y de en cuando en cuando suspiraba. Continúo bajando hasta su vientre, metió su lengua en el ombligo mientras continuaba con su masaje al miembro de este, aunque con movimientos más intensos.

La chica subió la mirada, para encontrarse a un Neji muy distinto al que conocía. Este nuevo Neji tenía las mejillas rojas, el cuerpo perlado por el sudor, sus labios apretados para no gemir y los ojos cerrados, sin duda aquella vision le fascinaba. Se veía más sexi que nunca.

Sus movimientos al miembro del ojiperla eran cada vez más rápidos, Neji sentía que iba a explotar, no podría aguantar mucho más. Rápidamente la giro y quedo ahora él sobre ella. La tomaría, aun si ella no accedía, su razonamiento se había esfumado hacia mucho. Sorpresivamente la miro a los ojos y distinguió en ellos el mismo deseo desenfrenado que él sentía en ese momento. No necesitaban palabras, ambos jóvenes lo deseaban.

Neji se introdujo de manera ruda en la intimidad de la mujer. Ella se arqueo por el placer, un placer tan egoista que nisiquiera le permitio sentir el dolor que aquello le provoco en un principio. Se aferro al torso desnudo del chico para encajar sus uñas fuertemente en su espalda. Neji soltó un gemido de placer y dolor por la acción de ella. No espero mucho tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara, se comenzó a mover casi por instinto. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y frenéticas, se dejaba guiar por el deseo, la pasión.

Pronto la alcoba de ella se comenzó a llenar de gemidos impresionantes. La kunoichi se arqueo con mas fiereza, sintiendo como la invadía una ola de placer. El placer se extendía desde su vientre bajo, hacia todo su cuerpo. Soltó un grito con el nombre del ojiperla. Su segundo orgasmo de la noche la invadió con más fuerza que el anterior. Neji continuo un poco mas con sus embistes en busca de su propia satisfacción. Poco después alcanzo su placer máximo, lanzando por primera vez un fuerte gemido con el nombre de la castaña, cuando se derramo en el interior de ella…

Fue en ese instante en el que despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, estaba sudado, respiraba agitado, su cuerpo daba claras muestras del tipo sueño que había tenido. Miro su pantalon y lanzo un quejido, de inmediato se incorporo de la cama, llevo una mano a su frente para tratar de calmar su agitada respiración.

—Otra vez esos malditos sueños— mascullo enfadado —Y otra vez con ella— se maldijo a si mismo —¿Por qué tiene que ser ella, la protagonista de mis sueños más eróticos? ¿Por qué?— se dirigió al baño, para cambiarse de ropa interior. Se refresco la cara con un poco de agua y suspiro.

Salió del baño, se coloco su ropa de siempre, para disponerse a ir al campo a entrenar. Apenas amanecía y ya hacia un horrible calor. En esos días el verano estaba en su apogeo. Camino por las calles vacías de la aldea, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño. Estaba trastornado, en cuerpo y mente.

Hacia ya tres semanas que lo atormentaban esos sueños. Todo comenzó cuando termino su entrenamiento matutino con su equipo. Las dos bestias verdes de Konoha se marcharon a dar no se cuantas vueltas a la aldea. Tenten le dijo que también se iba, ella se marcho y él como no tenia nada mas que hacer, hizo lo que nunca, se adentro en el bosque intentando meditar en algunos asuntos que en esos momentos lo aquejaban con fuerza.

Camino por un rato, observaba la belleza de la naturaleza. Busco un lago, quería refrescarse, hacia un calor infernal. Se acerco a paso lento a un lugar del bosque donde estaba seguro había un pequeño lago, pero se detuvo al instante al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del lugar a donde se dirigía. Se adentro más y la vio… ahí estaba ella, su compañera de equipo, Tenten...

Se acerco un poco mas, para percatarse de que Tenten se estaba bañando en el lago. Se veía hermosa, el agua mojaba su trigueña piel. Su cabello no lo llevaba agarrado en su típico peinado, esta vez caía libremente por su espada. Se quedo maravillado con lo que veía, instintivamente se acerco un poco mas. Pudo observar su bien formado cuerpo, su boca se seco. Él no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba, sabia que hacia mal en espiarla, aun asi se dejo llevar.

Paso el tiempo, Tenten se dispuso a salir del agua. Neji al salir la vio… ahora si de cuerpo completo, su desnudes lo embriagaba, su cuerpo lo llamaba, lo volvía otro. Despertaba en él un deseo oscuro del cual quería librarse. Se reprendió a si mismo por lo que había hecho y se marcho rápidamente.

Desde ese día no dejaba de tener sueños húmedos, con Tenten y él de protagonistas. La había ido a ver bañarse todos los días, esos últimos días el calor era abrumador y la castaña siempre iba al lago a refrescarse después de los entrenamientos. Cada día después de su entrenamiento la seguía a escondidas y la observaba detenidamente.

'_Como puedo caer tan bajo, debo dejar de seguirla', _pensó varias veces pero no podía, cada vez que trataba de no seguirla, su cuerpo se guiaba solo, y la volvía a ver.

'_Solo es Tenten, ¿Cómo me puede haber trastornado una simple mujer? Me estoy volviendo completamente loco',_ bufo molesto. Cada vez que la veía apartaba su mirada de la de ella, por miedo a que descubriera que con solo mirarla aparecía en él una mirada llena de deseo.

Las hormonas hacían de las suyas, y él simplemente no creía poder controlarse la próxima vez la que viera desnuda.

'_Tengo que hacerla mía, no aguantare mucho mas',_ pensó tratando de engañarse que si hacia eso nunca mas volvería a pensar en ella de forma incorrecta. Pero al instante borro ese pensamiento, él no era asi. Él no se dejaba guiar por sus instintos animales, se guiaba más bien por su razonamiento, el cual nunca fallaba.

Sus pies lo dirigieron inconscientemente al pequeño lago. Sabía que era muy temprano para poder verla, pero aun asi se dirigió a ese úo caminando hasta que por fin llego al lago. Hacia mucho calor, mucho mas que el que días anteriores había hecho y no había nadie asi que se desvistió para meterse a nadar. Tenía que enfriarse un poco, sus sueños eran cada vez más intensos. Primero solo soñaba que se besaban, después la desnudaba y la acariciaba un poco. Todo cambio cuando empezó a imaginar que ambos tenían relaciones, justo como esta misma mañana había soñado.

Trato de que el agua enjuagara sus pensamientos. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia que no noto que cierta mujer lo veía desde la lejanía del bosque.

'_¿Qué hace Neji en este lugar?',_ se dijo a si misma. _'Sera mejor que me vaya',_ se quería marchar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Trago saliva cuando vio el pecho de Neji mojado por el agua cristalina, quiso mojar un poco sus labios, pero tenia la boca seca. Desde hacia tiempo que le gustaba Neji. Quería acercarse, hacerlo suyo, probar el sabor de aquella pálida, suave y seguramente exquisita piel. _'No debo tener esos pensamientos', _se reprendió, pero una voz le contesto: _—'¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo, yo se que es lo que deseas… lo deseas…a él…'—_ Quiso moverse pero sus pies le fallaban, en lugar de marcharse se acercaban cada vez más.

Neji seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percato cuando Tenten ya se encontraba en la orilla del lago observándolo lascivamente. La trigueña mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta causar que este sangrara un poco. Sin dejar de mirarlo con detenimiento se comenzó a desvestir lentamente. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría, solo quería estar con la persona que ocupaba sus fantasías día y noche.

Se sentía nerviosa, tal vez él la rechazaría, pero no quería pensar en nada. Solo se dejaba llevar por su corazón y necesidades, no por su razonamiento. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el agua y Neji seguía sin notar su presencia. Se acercaba al joven por la espalda, sus manos temblaron levemente y con decisión lo tomo de los hombros. Neji se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto. La kunoichi beso su espalda mojada, daba pequeños besos mariposa por sus hombros, el chico se limito a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mas de esa pequeña caricia.

Pero aquello no duro mucho pues Neji quiso voltearse, quería mirar a los ojos y pedir alguna explicación a quien con atrevimiento alguno lo tocaba sin permiso, pero Tenten no se lo permitió, se aferro con fuerza a su espalda e hizo presión en la parte baja del cuello de él dejando una rojiza marca.

Si Neji nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a Tenten, para hacerla suya como tanto deseaba, la castaña no se detendría ante nada, si era necesario llevaría al genio al limite del deseo para lograr que la hiciera suya.

Ahora la joven lamia sus hombros, su cuello y se acercaba lentamente a su oído para susurrarle algo.

—Te deseo— su tono de voz era bastante sugestivo, atrayente. Neji por fin pudo identificar quien era, no olvidaría esa voz nunca —Neji te deseo, te quiero dentro de mi. No aceptare un no como respuesta, hare lo necesario para que seas mío. No escaparas de mi— apego más su cuerpo al de Neji, él suspiro al sentir los senos desnudos de Tenten en su espalda.

—Yo también te deseo, Tenten— su voz sonaba ronca, llena de lujuria —Quiero que seas mi mujer, tenerte solo y exclusivamente para mi— ambos se sorprendieron de las palabras que salieron de la boca del Hyuuga, Tenten sonrio al darse cuenta que Neji era un hombre cualquiera que tenia necesidades, que ella con gusto cubriría.

La kunoichi amplio su sonrisa al saberse deseada, los nervios que anteriormente la invadían desaparecieron en tan solo un instante. Coloco una de sus manos en el vientre del chico y lo acaricio con lentitud, a la par que jugaba con el lóbulo derecho del Hyuuga. Neji suspiraba, se dejo hacer, ella tenia el control. La castaña bajo sus manos un poco más para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo, tomo completamente la anatomía masculina del muchacho y lo masajeo de manera lujuriosa.

Neji no lo soporto más tiempo, se sentía débil ante sus caricias. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, probarla. En un rápido movimiento se volteo hacia ella. Ambos se miraron, en sus ojos destellaba la pasión. Por un momento no dijeron absolutamente nada, solo se miraban. Tenten trato de decir algo, pero al abrir sus labios el ojiperla no lo soporto más y se abalanzo sobre sus labios, la beso ansiosamente y ella correspondió de inmediato. El Hyuuga coloco una mano en la nuca de ella para profundizar el beso, la otra mano la utilizaba para abrazar a la chica por la cintura. La castaña puso ambas manos en los hombros de él para darse soporte. Neji la acerco mas a su cuerpo, ambos gimieron en la boca del otro, al sentir sus intimidades rozarse tentativamente. Los senos de ella ahora se apretaban cada vez más en su torso, era una sensación escalofriante y deliciosa a la vez.

Se siguieron besando, ambos exploraban la boca del otro con su lengua, mientras eso ocurría la kunoichi bajo una de sus manos para volver a tocar el miembro de Neji, realmente lo quería probar pero las circunstancias lo impedían, asi que solo se conformaba con masajearlo.

Neji se sentía sumamente excitado, en cualquier momento estallaría. Gemía de vez en cuando y Tenten sonreía gustosa de saber que él disfrutaba de sus caricias. Él shinobi no quería ser controlado por ella, quería ser él quien la hiciera gritar, jadear y gemir su nombre de placer, asi que la detuvo.

—Para, para. No se si podre resistir mas tiempo— pidió. Tenten se detuvo y lo miro interrogante.

—¿Acaso lo hago mal?— pregunto con inocencia, bien sabia que no lo hacia mal, pues escucho cada uno de los gemidos que salían de la garganta del Hyuuga. Aun asi pregunto para jugar un poco con él.

—No es eso, solo que quiero devolverte el favor— sonrió arrogante mientras apego su cuerpo al de ella nuevamente y froto sus intimidades lentamente al momento de que estrujaba uno de sus senos.

—Ahhh… Ne…Neji— gimió la castaña ante tan gratificante sensación.

Después él coloco una de sus manos en la intimidad de ella y masajeo su clítoris ya excitado. Por esa acción ella soltó un grito, retorciéndose de puro placer y de cuando en cuando revolviéndose el cabello ante tal excitación. Neji ahora ataco con movimientos circulares en la intimidad de Tenten, acompañado con desenfrenados besos. No satisfecho con lo que hacia Neji tomo del trasero a Tenten y la levanto un poco, ella de inmediato coloco ambas manos alrededor de su cuello para darse soporte. Después sin ningún miramiento se llevo a la boca un seno de ella, para jugar con su lengua en uno de los pezones rosas. Luego mordió el otro pezón, ella grito por el placer, aunque también por el dolor y la brusquedad con lo que lo hacia.

El chico dejo su labor para poder ver la cara de Tenten, se acerco a ella y la beso, pero esta vez con dulzura. Fue en ese momento cuando Neji tomo su miembro palpitante y la penetro lentamente. En su sueño ya había tenido mucha pasión, ahora quería tratarla con algo más de delicadeza, cuanto le pudiera permitir su deseo. Esta vez no era un sueño, era la primera vez de ambos por lo que quería que fuera especial, gratificante y satisfactoria.

Tenten soltó un leve grito de dolor al sentir el intruso en su interior, pero fue silenciada por los besos del Hyuuga. Poco a poco el joven se comenzó a mover de adentro hacia afuera, Tenten abrazo las caderas de Neji con ambas piernas, él la sostuvo de la cadera para que no se cayera. La kunoichi se sostenía de los hombros de él en busca de apoyo. Se besaban de manera lenta pero intensa, deslizando sus labios con fogosidad, no había necesidad de respirar.

Continúo con movimientos lentos, pero a la vez profundos, ambos sentían que explotarían. Posteriormente aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas pues sus cuerpos estaban sedientos de más. Los gemidos de ambos retumbaban por todo el solitario bosque. Ambos se sentían en el paraíso, una dulce fantasía creada por su acompañante respectivamente. Siguieron asi unos minutos más cuando ambos sintieron llegar al cielo juntos, lanzando un grito de placer por parte de ella y Neji un fuerte gemido.

Sus respiraciones se normalizaron poco a poco, Neji salió del interior de ella. Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados, el ojiperla se aprovecho de eso para robarle un rápido beso. Abrazados se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, llegaron y se acostaron. El joven tapo a Tenten con la parte superior de su traje. Ella cerró sus ojos por el cansancio producido, para luego acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de él.

—Estuvo increíble— susurro ella cerca de los labios de Neji.

—Si lo estuvo— suspiro y la beso tiernamente, al no resistir tener tan cerca sus labios. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso, más pasional. Neji recorrió violentamente las curvas de ella, exploraba su cuerpo. Tenten solo suspiraba de vez en vez cuando al sentir las traviesas manos de él acercándose a sus puntos más sensibles.

Pasó un rato, un rato lleno de caricias furtivas, satisfaciendo su tacto con la piel del otro. Lentamente separaron sus labios para tomar algo de aire.

—¿Sabes? Hacia tiempo que deseaba este momento— confeso el chico ojiperla aun algo extrañado por su inusual comportamiento.

—Lo se…— susurro Tenten arrogante con una sonrisa picara. Neji la miro extrañado, esa sonrisa le daba escalofríos.

—¿Lo sabes?— pregunto confuso. Tenten se levanto un poco y lo miro a los ojos aun sonriendo.

—Crees que no iba a notar un par de ojitos nácar mirarme con ansias cada mañana mientras tomaba mi baño matutino…— Neji abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Ella lo sabia, siempre lo supo… Tenten lanzo una risotada al viento. —Tranquilo genio que te me desmayas…y aun no es momento…— Neji arqueo una ceja consternado aun, Tenten aprovecho para acercarse mas a él y susurrar muy cerca de sus labios —Espero con ansias la segunda ronda Hyuuga— mordió el labio inferior del ojiperla.

El genio acorto la distancia de un solo movimiento sonriendo con arrogancia, y con la rapidez con la que se había acercado se separo de ella dejándola con ganas, unas tremendas ganas de mas.

—Todo el tiempo lo supiste y no te apiadaste de mi, que maldita eres Tenten— la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero la sonrisita arrogante no desapareció del rostro del muchacho —Y ahora vas a pagar… pagaras con creces mujer…

—¿Enserio?— Tenten levanto una ceja —Eso espero Hyuuga, porque ya sabes lo que dicen: "Perro que ladra no muerde…"

Neji la apretó contra él, no hacia falta contestarle, sus acciones responderían por él. Neji Hyuuga era un genio, ya se le ocurrirían excitantes formas de hacerla pagar por sus altaneros comentarios.

Esta noche si podría dormir bien, estaba seguro. Ya no soñaría con tener para él a su hermosa compañera, amiga y mujer. Esta noche dormiría bien, porque a partir de ese momento seria suya exclusivamente, y él se aseguraría de ello.

Esa noche no tendría sueños húmedos… o, tal vez si…

**FIN**

* * *

.

**No se, creo que quedo un poquito mejor que el anterior, porque aunque no lo hayan notado lo corregi, algunas cositas nada mas, bueno, y obviamente cambie el final, pues la verdad nunca me gusto el original. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Me encanta resubir viejas historias, que la verdad tenian mucho mas errores jajaja XD.**

Este fue mi primer Lemon, asi que no esta muy bueno que digamos, pero creo que vale la pena.

**No se olviden de dejar un comentario, ya saben, tan solo con un "me gusta" o un "No me gusta", con eso me doy bien servida.**

**Salu2 desde Mexico.**

**YUE =^-^=**


End file.
